


Связанные одной нитью

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, Fransi



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fransi/pseuds/Fransi
Summary: Так много лет. Так много напускного. А сейчас просто тьма. Притягательная. Невероятная. Обещающая душевную гармонию. Где-то притаилась гостья. Ее давно ждали.





	Связанные одной нитью

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213411645.htm
> 
> Примечание: автор знаком с трилогией «Темные Искусства» только по спойлерам, поэтому события в основном вымышленные и могут противоречить канону.
> 
> Размещение с разрешения автора.

Когда тот ужасный сон о городе, тонущем в крови, снова возвращается, Магнус начинает чувствовать себя неважно, и не потому, что ночь за ночью видит кривоватые, несуразные башни, сделанные из человеческих костей, и улицы, наполненные кровавыми реками. Нет, все дело в магии, с самого рождения живущей в каждой клеточке его тела и выпущенной наружу благодаря дьявольскому чувству и низкому инстинкту самосохранения в пучине когда-то благодатной воды. Пройдут годы, столетия, прежде чем он перестанет с ужасом смотреть даже на безмятежную гладь маленького водоема.

Теперь, когда многое позади и Магнус прошел долгий путь укрощения силы демонического происхождения, которая в первозданном виде губительна не только для других, но и для него самого; он будто снова просто маленький мальчик, внутри которого бушует мощная энергия, стремящаяся вырваться наружу и разрушить все вокруг. И только многовековой опыт, сила воли и та прошлая гармония всех трех важных составляющих: души, тела и магии, которая позволяет магу стать сильнее, развивать свой потенциал, тем самым увеличивая врожденный дар, — помогают Магнусу в тот же миг не превратиться в прах.

Однако эта незаметная глазу внутренняя борьба стоила магу много усилий. Может быть, случись нечто подобное в другое время, в другом месте и при других обстоятельствах, все было бы по-другому. Тем не менее, надвигалось нечто плохое, требовавшее предельного внимания, а Магнус, который привык держать все в себе и никогда по-настоящему не жаловался другим о своих проблемах, предпочитая справляться в одиночку, решил, что пока его ухудшающееся самочувствие может немного подождать. Что может случиться страшного, правда? Но с каждым днем он все больше слабел, дошло того, что ему пришлось воспользоваться резервным запасом. Магнус чувствовал, как магия потихоньку вытекала из него даже тогда, когда он ею не пользовался. Пальцы то и дело бесконтрольно искрили. И это, конечно, не мог не заметить Алек. Они оба понимали, что Магнусу необходимо отправиться в Спиральный лабиринт — восстановиться, но так как на это не было времени, то обоюдно решили пока обойтись доступным средством — силой Алека. Магнус поблагодарил поцелуем и весь день слегка улыбался, выглядя намного бодрее, но так и не сказав, что на самом деле энергия просто прошла сквозь него, так и не подпитав. Он отправил послание Катарине. Не стоило волновать Алека.

Впрочем, на одном упрямстве долго не протянешь, и в итоге Магнус осел на диван... и уже не смог подняться. 

Потом все было, как в тумане. Люди, много людей, больше, чем нужно. Резкие оглушающие звуки, больно врезающиеся в сознание, отдающиеся в голове набатом. И голоса, сливающиеся в единую непонятную волну. Внезапно из беспамятства его вырвал один уверенный, наполненный какой-то холодной беспощадной яростью, но от того не менее любимый, потому что принадлежал его Александру голос. Магнус был еще слишком слаб, поэтому не сразу соединил звуки в слова, а их в предложение. Вместе с тем, даже пустая голова и будто наполненные водой уши не помешали ему наконец-то понять, что речь идет о, возможно, уже не такой яркой, как раньше, проблеме бессмертия. Разговор развивался, все больше превращаясь в скандал. Магнусу было не до расистских распрей, которые преследовали его на протяжении всей жизни. Ведь на каком-то интуитивном уровне он понимал, что с ним произошло и продолжает происходить нечто ужасное. Казалось, он должен злиться на самого себя за слабость и за то, что другие, чужие, совершенно посторонние, люди увидели ее. Но ничего подобного не было — лишь сплошное опустошение. Так много лет. Так много напускного. А сейчас просто тьма. Притягательная. Невероятная. Обещающая душевную гармонию. Где-то притаилась гостья. Ее давно ждали.

Магнус так и не заснул, но глаза не открывал и не сделал ни единого намека на то, что находится в сознании. Алек всю ночь держал его за руку, сидя на полу в какой-то скрюченной и весьма неудобной позе, но был где-то так глубоко в себе, что не замечал этого. Магнусу было жаль его, но тишина в этот момент пленяла сильнее. Никогда в жизни он еще не нуждался в ней с такой силой и не наслаждался ее поистине бесконечной мудростью и сходством с ним, уставшим, прожившим несколько веков, многие годы из которых, как он думал, порой не имели никакого смысла. Они вдруг в этот остановившийся миг, наполненный его страданиями, стали равными. Все обрело смысл, такой простой и сложный одновременно, потому что многие ищут его и не могут найти. Все прожитые столетия стали сгущаться. Когда лучи солнца озарили комнату и разбудили Алека, Магнус уже был в беспамятстве.

Странно, что многие нефилимы, несмотря на то, что безоговорочно верят в существование ангелов, совершенно не верят в Бога, но Алек готов был молиться кому угодно и обещать что угодно, только бы Магнусу стало лучше. Утром ему сообщили, что Роберт найден мертвым. Алек, в очередной раз оставив легкий, наполненный нежностью и надеждой, поцелуй на слабой, тонкой руке, на среднем пальце которой было фамильное кольцо Лайтвудов, позволил себе отпустить ее и молнией выбежал из комнаты. Он бежал быстро, несмотря на то, что не использовал руну, и, несмотря на бессонную ночь и ломоту во всем теле, — его несло вперед бессмысленное чувство отрицания. Уже потом, на помосте, держа в объятьях холодное, тяжелеющее тело отца, он хотел надеяться на что-то, но мог только винить себя.

Время замедлилось и превратилось для Алека в одну сплошную беспощадную пелену. Он почти не ел и какими-то тупыми механическими движениями ухаживал за магом, стараясь приносить ему как можно меньше беспокойства, а на незваных гостей смотрел пустым, совершенно потухшим взглядом. Все дела в один миг перестали быть важными.

Магнус очнулся только через несколько дней и чувствовал себя так, будто его несколько раз переехал бетоноукладчик, что он в своей игривой манере сообщил Алеку. Однако попытка развеселить претерпела неудачу. Алек каким-то испуганным взглядом смотрел на родные губы, искаженные в жалком подобии улыбки — пока только на нее хватало сил — и на совершенно потухший взгляд кошачьих глаз. Несмотря на то, что маг все еще был весьма плох, Алек вмиг засуетился, и его лицо вновь наполнилось смыслом.

Магнус позволил своему партнеру кормить себя с ложечки, и если в мыслях вовсю шутил о теперешнем сходстве с их детьми и о том, что Алек все-таки еще тот папаша, то в реальности только послушно открывал рот и все время от усталости прикрывал глаза. Его веки были словно налиты свинцом, а горло беспощадно саднило. Тем не менее, уже через пару часов с помощью Алека он смог неуверенно добраться до ванной, где мертвой хваткой вцепился в раковину — ноги совсем не держали. Дыхание было таким, будто он не протащился на чужом плече несколько шагов, а пробежал целый марафон. Алек, поддерживая за плечи одного из самых дорогих ему людей, думал, что все начинает налаживаться. Магнус же стоял и смотрел в зеркало и видел серое, с едва заметными морщинами, до ужаса осунувшееся так, что проступал контур черепа, лицо, и вдруг… все понял.

Душ для измученного организма стал тяжелым испытанием, поэтому Магнус сразу же отрубился, как только его голова коснулась мягкой подушки. Алек, тяжело вздохнув, принялся одевать его спящего, словно куклу, а затем уже в привычной манере опустился рядом на пол.

Неизвестно сколько прошло времени, когда тихий стук в дверь вывел Алека из легкой дремы. Вздрогнув, он сразу же взглянул на Магнуса, который безмятежно сопел, и только изможденное лицо напоминало о его страданиях. Алек не сразу нашел в себе силы, чтобы встать, зло скривив губы, он достал из заднего кармана потертых джинс стило и, занеся его над тусклым шрамом на левой руке, отточенным годами движением обновил руну выносливости.

Гостем оказалась Катарина. Она, как всегда, была собрана и, посмотрев на Алека, который открыл ей дверь, ободряюще хлопнула его по плечу и прямо с порога перешла к делу:

— Тесса и другие держатся. Все будет хорошо… Он… он сильный.

Было неизвестно, верила ли она в то, что говорила, или просто пыталась успокоить то ли Алека, то ли себя. 

— Нет никаких новых сведений? — спросил Алек с неприкрытой надеждой в голосе. Он места себе не находил от того, что не знает причин, вся эта ситуация, окутанная домыслами и догадками из-за неизвестности источника болезни, морально изматывала его. Сидеть сложа руки было для него невыносимо.

— Нет, все еще не удалось установить общее между заболевшими, ну, кроме того, что они все маги.

И, правда, хотя ослабевших магов на данный момент было немного, между ними на первый взгляд не было ничего общего. Они имели разный возрастной диапазон, пол, магический запас, возраст, специализацию и некоторые даже никогда не встречались друг с другом. Болезнь стала неожиданным и сильным ударом. Подобное в Нижнем мире еще не встречалось.

Катарина без промедления подошла к своему старинному другу и, наклонившись, поцеловала в лоб. То ли от этого интимного касания, то ли от ощущения магии в комнате, то ли от чужого присутствия Магнус открыл глаза и слегка улыбнулся. Катарина, сжав его руку, отошла на шаг и повернулась к Алеку.

— Оставь нас, пожалуйста, наедине, — голос ее был обнадеживающе тверд, но Алек был готов поклясться, что видел, как ее руки едва заметно дрожали. Он встретился с непотерпевшим бы никаких возражений взглядом настоящей медсестры и, беспокойно посмотрев на Магнуса, который, ничего не сказав, лишь легонько, насколько хватало сил, кивнул, вышел из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Алек давно уже перерос того мальчика, который попадался на уловки Камиллы, поэтому, несмотря на то, что больше жизни хотел узнать, что же пытается скрыть от него Катарина, не стал наносить на себя руну слуха. У доверия есть границы. Теперь он это знал. Достаточно просто спросить и ждать ответа. А последует он или нет, и каким будет — это уже другой вопрос.

 

Катарина оценивающе осмотрела комнату, ее взгляд остановился на круглом из темного дерева столике с двумя стульями. В отличие от своего друга она редко пользовалась магией в бытовых вещах, поэтому она лично перетащила из угла комнаты стул и расположилась напротив дивана. Магнус все это время, совершенно не двигаясь, лежал с закрытыми глазами. Женщина щелкнула пальцами и, слегка наклонившись, стала сканировать его. Закончив, она откинулась на спинку стула и бессмысленно уставилась на собственные руки, лежащие на коленях.

— Магнус, — сказала она и запнулась, совершенно не узнавая собственного голоса.

— Без лишних слов, — очень тихо, словно шепотом, заговорил Магнус, не открывая глаз, — ты все поняла, сразу как вошла, лишь увидев меня. 

Они оба прожили достаточно времени, чтобы понимать: когда маг начинает стареть — это глупый безвозвратный конец, ведь процесс уже ничем не остановить. Подобное время от времени случалось, и причины могли быть совершенно разные: неудачный ритуал, в котором было затрачено больше сил, чем имеет маг; сделка с демоном; результат некоторых проклятий; пробоина в защите, из-за чего демонический отец смог взять контроль над возрастом и силами. 

Но магия начала вытекать из Магнуса, словно вода, по непонятной причине. Катарина понимала, что если бы его прокляли, то он бы не стал скрывать эту информацию от нее. А не заметить остаточный след заклинания такого уровня при тщательном сканировании практически невозможно.

Им не нужно было говорить, чтобы принять происходящее. Они, как никто, знали, что в жизни есть вещи, которые ничем не объяснишь, и остается лишь просто принять их. Да, Катарина не сможет бросить все как есть, и приложит все усилия, чтобы выяснить причины болезни своего друга и других магов. Тем не менее, у Магнуса время было практически на исходе.

Решение было. Сложное. На данный момент единственное. Принять и смириться. 

— Ритуал sepultura vivit (захоронения заживо), — сказал Магнус. Катарина протянула слегка дрожащую руку и накрыла его ледяную ладонь своей. Для нее не было секретом: ее друг всегда боялся однажды стать настолько слабым, что Асмодей сможет наконец-то воплотить все свои ужасные планы на него, адской болью выжечь из его души все человеческое. Конечно, не всех магов поголовно после смерти ждала участь стать демоном. Однако Магнусу не приходилось сомневаться в своей судьбе. 

Катарина не входила в число тех, кто верил в результативность этого ритуала, но она не была настолько бессердечной, чтобы лишить умирающего человека надежды.

Магнус хотел быть уверен, что после его смерти все пойдет как надо. Для этого необходим кто-то, кому он мог бы безоговорочно доверять, и тот, кто не впадет в депрессию, а сможет быть сильным и действовать решительно, отбросив все ненужные эмоции. Неудивительно, что выбор пал на Катарину. 

Друзья за короткое время обсудили самые важные вопросы. Тонкости ритуала. Алека и детей. В основном говорила Катарина, которая слишком хорошо знала Магнуса и понимала его даже без слов. Ведь опыт у нее в этом был огромный: попробуйте выполнять прихоти пьяного человека и остаться во вменяемом состоянии. 

Казалось, они были совершенно разные. Если послушать несколько слегка правдивых, но в основном приукрашенных историй, то Магнус в них производил впечатление инфантильного и фривольного человека. Катарина же была совершенно другой. Более серьезной. Взрослее. Мудрее. Отчасти это могло быть правдой. Тем не менее, они не просто дружили на протяжении нескольких веков, а следили друг за другом и поддерживали.

Катарина знала, каким сильным может быть Магнус. Но все равно, сидя в комнате и смотря на него умирающего, она не могла не задаваться вопросом: смогла ли бы она быть настолько собранной и скупой на эмоции, обсуждая собственную смерть.

Алек какое-то время стоял, облокотившись о стену около двери, нервно кусая и без того кровоточащие губы, а потом, уговорив себя, что с Катариной Магнус будет в абсолютной безопасности — как ни тяжело это признавать, о больном человеке она способна позаботиться гораздо лучше — и, оторвавшись от своей опоры, отправился вдоль коридора, попутно доставая из заднего кармана джинсов телефон, чтобы позвонить матери и узнать, как там его малыши, и если те не спят, то поговорить с ними.

Говорят, что как только у тебя будут свои дети, то ты наконец-то сможешь понять, почему твои родители поступали именно так, а не иначе. Но Алек, хотя уже и привык к какой-то резкой смене поведения его мамы, а в особенности папы, которая произошла, когда они с Магнусом усыновили Макса, все равно не представлял, почему на самом деле в какой-то момент невидимая стена напряженности между ними исчезла. Возможно, потому, что стало ясно: их с Магнусом отношения абсолютно реальные и совершенно серьезные. Или потому, что его родители настолько любили детей, что хотели, чтобы они росли среди любящих людей и не травмировали бы психику. Когда однажды Алек спросил об этом Магнуса, тот как-то загадочно улыбнулся и сказал, что нельзя недооценивать родительскую любовь. Что маг мог знать о ней? Впрочем, Алек тогда промолчал. Теперь же, наблюдая за изменяющимся миром консервативных нефилимов, он думал о том, что, может быть, его родители поняли: их сын такой же, как все, и может иметь все в полном объеме, как и другие. Он до сих пор невероятно смущался того, что в какой-то мере был причиной изменения Закона.

Голос Мариз был тусклым, безжизненным, хотя у Алека был не лучше. Церемония прощания с Робертом прошла несколько часов назад. Никто не винил Алека за то, что он не смог прийти. Но от этого на душе было не легче. Рафаэль не плакал, но говорил так, будто на самом деле понимал, почему взрослые вокруг такие печальные. Макс же только очень скучал и рассказал про несколько рисунков, которые он непременно покажет, когда папа и рарá вернутся и заберут их. Изабель, которая в привычной в напряженное время полувысокомерной-полубеспокойной манере спешила узнать о самочувствии Магнуса, встретила брата в коридоре, когда он уже заканчивал разговор.

— Все хорошо? — спросила она, нервно пожевывая нижнюю губу. Неизвестно, сколько она на самом деле спала за эти несколько бесконечно адских дней, но выглядела как всегда великолепно в белом в пол, символизирующем невероятную скорбь по умершему, платье. Алек почувствовал стыд за свои потертые джинсы и застиранную черную футболку. Это не значило, что уход отца не был для него невосполнимой утратой. Он запустил ладонь в свои волосы и только теперь заметил, что его глаза были наполнены непролитыми слезами. Общение с детьми всегда делало его более мягким. Магнус говорил, что это только на пользу, что подобным эффектом также обладает хороший секс, и после этого обычно утаскивал его в какой-нибудь укромный уголок.

— Катарина попросила оставить ее с Магнусом наедине.

Изабель покачала головой и посмотрела на брата каким-то жалостливо-тоскливым взглядом. Алек будто снова видел ее еще малышкой с мокрыми от слез глазами, но с твердым обещанием на губах «быть сильной». В последнее время на них столько навалилось.

— Пойдем, узнаем, может быть, они уже закончили, — сказала она, хорошо зная, насколько важно для Алека сейчас находиться рядом со своим партнером, да и сама она хотела увидеть его, чтобы лично убедиться, что самое плохое уже позади.

Изабель твердо постучала в дверь несколько раз, через пару секунд та открылась, и так как в проходе никого не было, скорее всего, это было сделано с помощью магии.

Катарина сидела на стуле напротив дивана, и нефилимы никогда прежде и подумать не могли, что она в состоянии потерять невозмутимость: этот наполненный ужасом взгляд и лицо, по которому бегали желваки, им никогда не забыть. Алеку на какое-то мгновение показалось, что он не может дышать.

— Дорогой, — слабый, но наполненный неприкрытым беспокойством голос Магнуса вывел Алек из оцепенения, и он в несколько мощных шагов оказался около дивана и схватил его за руку так, будто от этого зависела жизнь их обоих, пытаясь отыскать в любимом лице то, что могло бы его успокоить, но не нашел. Один извиняющийся взгляд и пропитанное гримасой вины лицо будто выбили всю почву из-под ног. Он рухнул на пол и уткнулся лицом в грудь мага, прикрытую пледом. — Мое время пришло.

От этих слов хотелось выть, проклинать жестокую судьбу и отрицать, отрицать, отрицать…

— Не говори так, — промычал Алек, так и не поднимая головы, но Магнус все же понял его.

— Мне жаль, но это так, Александр, — прошептал в затылок Магнус и попытался поднять руку, чтобы пальцами зарыться в жесткие черные волосы, но она только на миг зависла в воздухе, а затем упала обратно. Устало вздохнув от безнадежности, он попросил: — Милый, посмотри на меня.

Алек поднял голову и застыл: вблизи лицо мага было не просто болезненным и усталым, но постаревшим, черты изменились настолько, что казалось, будто между еще несколько дней назад относительно здоровым мужчиной и тем, который лежал сейчас на диване, прошло несколько десятилетий.

— Но ты ведь говорила, что остальные пока… — Алек, повернув голову, посмотрел на Катарину.

— Все дело в тонкостях, — ответила Катарина каким-то потерянным, но смирившимся голосом. Неизвестно, насколько на самом деле ей было тяжело в этой ситуации, ведь в этой жизни после смерти Рагнора у нее оставались только работа и Магнус, после ухода которого закончится целая прекрасная эпоха, и в этом мире больше не будет никакой гавани, места, в котором тебя всегда ждут. — Остальные не так стары, как Магнус, и не так сильны. К тому же Эдом в определенной мере повлиял на его защиту. Мы думаем, что многое завязано на магии. Она становится ядом и иссушает организм, собирает все по крупицам и постепенно вырывается наружу, так как организм уже отравлен, то он не может восстанавливаться и начинает, поедая все, что осталось, уничтожать сам себя.

— Я хочу быть похоронен в Перу, — разрушил образовавшееся неловкое молчание Магнус, заговорив таким тоном, будто не рассуждает о собственной смерти, а говорит о погоде или о чем-то совершенно обычном, совершенно неважном.

— Я попрошу разрешение у Совета. Мне жаль. — Катарина подошла к Алеку и провела рукой по его растрепанным волосам, затем наклонилась к магу и что-то прошептала на ухо, потом, бросив нечитаемый взгляд на Изабель, вышла из комнаты.

— Нет, нет, НЕТ, — Алек, справившись с шоком, который вывел его из реальности на какое-то время, вдруг начал истерично мотать головой, по его щекам лились слезы, совершенно не контролируя себя, он до боли сжимал запястья больного. — Мы должны бороться. Ты… ты не можешь вести себя так, не можешь.

Магнус выдержал злой взгляд, а затем ровным, твердым голосом человека, который уже все решил, произнес:

— Я из тех, кто верит, что если похоронить мага заживо в священном месте и провести специальный ритуал, то он не станет демоном после смерти. Я не хочу попасть под влияние своего отца. У меня не так много времени. Мой любимый город в Перу — это Арекипа, там есть монастырь Санта Каталина, если Катарина получит разрешение, то завтра мы проведем ритуал там.

— Что? — Алек резко вскочил на ноги. — Как ты можешь быть таким… так поступать со мной? Скажи, скажи, что ты, блять, шутишь?

Изабель все это время просто наблюдала со стороны и старалась понять, что же она чувствует. Боль? Церемония прощания ее отца прошла только несколько часов назад, ее друг, любимый человек ее брата умирает. Злость? Магнус не собирается бороться и просто ставит их перед фактом. Отчаяние? Она сама только и может что стоять и пытаться держаться. От бессилия девушку спас громкий хлопок закрывающейся двери, которую Алек, выбежав из комнаты, со всей дури захлопнул.

Магнус устало прикрыл глаза. Изабель было жаль его, вряд ли на самом деле легко принимать решение по поводу своей смерти, говорить об этом и при этом вести себя так, будто тебе все равно, будто это само собой разумеющееся. Однако она не знала, как поддержать его, поэтому, рассудив, что брату она сейчас намного нужнее, отправилась на его поиски.

Алек нашелся на улице. Он сидел на ступеньках, прижав ноги к груди. Посмотрев на него, Изабель вдруг вспомнила, что у них не такая уж большая разница в возрасте, и, несмотря на то, что он уже давно плотно вошел в какую-то тайную взрослую жизнь со своими заботами, которые ей пока не понять, он был молод. Ужасно. В особенности по сравнению с Магнусом. И это ничем не исправить. Она и сама не могла понять многие мотивы мага, но знала, что ее брат сейчас делает одну из самых больших ошибок в жизни, о которой потом будет жалеть.

Хотя Алек и ничем не выдал себя, но почувствовал чужое присутствие сразу же, как только кто-то открыл парадную дверь. Ему хотелось побыть одному. Он никогда особо не любил говорить о чувствах, но в то же время для него важно, чтобы все было ясно, четко разложено по полочкам. Никаких тайн. Многие говорят, что партнеры не должны знать друг о друге все, и загадка всегда интригует. Алек в отношениях старался открыться полностью и хотя видел, что Магнус меняется, идет ему навстречу во многом, но знал, что тот все равно хранит какие-то секреты, даже скелеты в шкафу. Алек думал, что со временем это изменится. Теперь времени не было. Когда он понял, что шаги принадлежат его сестре, то решил, что, возможно, ему и правда сейчас необходимо с кем-нибудь поговорить. Однако абы-кому он никогда бы не раскрылся.

— Почему?

— Это не значит, что Магнус не любит тебя, — сев рядом, сказала Изабель. Она всегда хорошо чувствовала брата и даже немного гордилась тем, что порой в каких-то ситуациях могла понять, что им движет и как он мыслит. Она также знала, когда ему, нелюбящему телесные контакты, необходимо почувствовать физическое тепло и всегда, не стесняясь, обнимала его, запрыгивала на колени или оставляла алый след помады на щеке. Лицо Алека в такие моменты кривилось, но, несмотря на протестующие фырканья, она знала, что в душе он улыбается. Впрочем, с тех пор как он стал встречаться с Магнусом, проявления этих щенячьих нежностей перестали восприниматься настолько в штыки.

— Но… он бросает меня, — это звучало так по-детски, что Изабель захотелось улыбнуться, но она быстро одернула себя — это совсем не к месту, и только в знак поддержки коснулась плеча брата. — Как я буду жить с этим?

— Я не могу ответить на это, Алек, но то, что я точно знаю: сейчас Магнус жив. Да, ты зол, ты в отчаянии, но у тебя есть еще шанс побыть с ним…

Они слегка повернули головы и посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Изабель еще никогда не видела своего брата настолько потерянным. Он всегда был сильным, не унывающим перед трудностями, готовым придумать план действий даже в самых непредсказуемых ситуациях. Теперь Магнус обрывал все способы Алека справиться с ситуацией, и тот не мог смириться, понять и принять.

— Он не передумает.

— Да, но ты можешь поговорить с ним и попытаться понять, чтобы потом…

— Думаешь, мне будет легче? — ноздри Алека вздулись. Изабель, ничего не сказав, просто обняла его. Они какое-то время просто так и сидели, не шевелясь, слушая дыхание друг друга.

Вернувшись в комнату, где находился больной и, как это ни больно признавать, умирающий маг, Алек, чей гнев был утихомирен свежим воздухом и разговором с сестрой, застал его спящим. Грудь Магнуса как-то нервно поднималась и опускалась, и Алек, положив на нее ладонь, мог слышать сбитое сердцебиение. Он хотел бы верить, что еще все можно исправить, но реальность была очевидна: мужчина, который лежал перед ним на диване, был иссушен неизвестной болезнью. Несправедливо. Безвозвратно. Безнадежно.

За окном было темно. Ночь вступала в свои права, но Алек не хотел спать, так как боялся проснуться, держа за руку окоченевшую руку. Он был солдатом и неоднократно убивал и видел смерть, кровь, гниль, слизь, всякую мерзость, чужие страдания. Но видеть любимого человека слабым, изуродованным болезнью, зная, что ничем не сможешь ему помочь и остается только быть рядом, было выше его сил. В эту минуту ему казалось, что он бы смог также любить этого Магнуса, в миг постаревшего, с пигментными пятнами по всему телу, лишь бы он просто оставался с ним еще много лет. Алек раньше с испугом думал о том времени, когда его молодость и красота пройдет. Сейчас он в полной мере понимал слова Магнуса, который утверждал, что это ничего не изменит. Вот что значит любить душу, а не тело или секс. Но в реальной жизни иногда мечты остаются всего лишь мечтами, не более.

— Александр, — проснувшись прошептал Магнус невыносимо пугающим хриплым голосом, и Алек лишь крепче сжал его руку.

— Мы всегда старались избегать таких тем, — начал Магнус деликатно. Прожив долгую жизнь с ее неожиданными поворотами, невообразимыми приключениями, насыщенную многообразными цветами: яркими, черными, белыми, — и наполненную бесконечными потерями и расставаниями, он бы мог много рассуждать о том, как пережить смерть близкого человека, но на самом деле никогда особо не любил говорить на серьезные темы долго, со знанием дела и поучительно, как какой-нибудь старик. Да и сил на длинные разговоры не было. — Ты напуган, зол, потерян. Чувств так много… Я знаю, ты не хочешь верить, что это не конец. Но это так.

Алек забормотал что-то неразличимое в знак протеста, но был перебит:

— Да, это так, — голос Магнуса едва звучал, и сложно было различить хоть какие-нибудь оттенки, казалось, что не интонации расставляли приоритеты, а неровное, тяжелое дыхание, из-за которого паузы были частыми и порой совершенно не к месту. — Я, надеюсь, ты был счастлив со мной.

— Не говори глупостей, — нежно оборвал Алек и оставил несколько коротких поцелуев на тыльной стороне ладони больного.

— Ты самое лучшее, что случилось со мной.

Их взгляды, наполненной любовью, встретились. Для признания им давно не нужны были слова.

— Пообещай мне, — голос был все тем же, но взгляд стал другим, серьезным, стальным, отражающим сильный характер Магнуса, несмотря на порой внешнюю хрупкость и даже манерность, — что ты не натворишь глупостей и будешь счастлив.

Глаза Алека были абсолютно сухими. Он был выжат как лимон за эти чудовищно сложные дни. Он хотел бы избежать этого страшного разговора о вещах, которые были для него невозможны. Ложь никогда не была его коньком и была совершенно неприемлема для него.

— Как я могу?

— Время не лечит. Боль все равно остается, но притупляется. Нас возрождают люди. Можно ждать этот спасательный круг годами, но когда он врывается в твою жизнь, то все озаряется новыми красками. Это не значит, что те, другие, которые остались в прошлом, не важны, или что он стал более важным. Нет. Он просто другой.

Алек вдруг как-то нелепо осознал, что в этот отвратительный час они стали еще ближе друг другу. И он с замиранием в сердце слушал, как Магнус говорит о том, о чем раньше не решился бы сказать, по крайней мере, на том этапе отношений, которых у них был сейчас. Он открывал те тайны своей жизненной философии, которые Алек совершенно не понимал, потому что не мог соотнести с собой. Он тяжело сходился с людьми, и представить, что в будущем для него будет важен какой-то другой мужчина, не Магнус, казалось нереальным. Но и обижаться на него он не мог, ведь в такой момент ревновать к какому-то далекому прошлому, когда они успели разделить столько всего, было глупо. Алек спорил взглядом, жестами, словами. Магнус истратил всю оставшуюся энергию на разговор.

— Кольцо, — прошептал Магнус, и Алек не сразу понял, о чем идет речь, а потом он широко раскрыл глаза и отрицательно покачал головой.

Тишина воцарилась в комнате, но усталость не давала превратить ее в неловкую.

— Почему именно Перу?

Алек столько слышал про эту страну, но никогда не мог сопоставить глупые, порой приукрашенные истории со значением, которое ей отвел Магнус.

— Там я впервые… — начал Магнус и вдруг зашелся сильным кашлем, глаза его закатились, изо рта пошла пена, а тело свело судорогой…

Ответ Алеку так и не суждено было услышать.

Катарина вернулась к обеду следующего дня с разрешением на проведение погребального ритуала в Перу. Состояние Магнуса к тому времени ухудшилось: он больше не мог говорить, а только мычал. Окутавшая его боль была невыносимой, и, так как магия проходила насквозь, не излечивая и не принося облегчения, Катарине пришлось вколоть ему обезболивающее.

— Я ведь могу решать за него, — сказал Алек, стоя у окна и задумчиво смотря куда-то вдаль.

— Но не станешь, — спокойно проговорил для всех очевидное Джейс, приехавший с Клэри в Институт рано утром, так как почувствовал глубокое отчаяние парабатай через их связь.

— И я ненавижу себя за это.

Алек понимал, что, несмотря на то что Магнус в беспамятстве и, по мнению Катарины, вряд ли уже очнется, но может продержаться еще несколько дней, никогда, как бы он не был не согласен с этим последним желанием, все равно просто не в состоянии пойти ему наперекор.

Выбранная Изабель одежда, в которую она облачила Магнуса для ритуала и которая еще несколько дней назад села бы идеально на его поджаром теле, теперь висела словно мешок, сквозь который, к тому же, ярко проглядывали кости. Девушка также позаботилась о ярком макияже, будто он кому-то был нужен и совершенно уместен в данной ситуации. Она знала, что для Магнуса всегда важно выглядеть безупречно при любых обстоятельствах и что будь он в сознании, то, несомненно, одобрил эту идею. Однако нанесение косметики, напротив, не принесло ей никакого удовольствия и успокоения. Она только сильнее с каждым мазком убеждалась, что является непосредственной участницей какого-то ужасного действа. Пытаясь скрыть облысение больного и укладывая поредевшие волосы, она вдруг поняла, что перед ней не просто умирающий человек, а тот, кто буквально иссыхает, и еще несколько дней, и он безвозвратно завянет, как цветок, о котором и не скажешь, что когда-то это было одно из самых красивых творений природы. У каждого — свой век.

Мариз не приехала, потому что Алек решил, что в памяти детей Магнус должен остаться счастливым, здоровым — хорошим воспоминанием, ничем не омраченным.

Чтобы не привлекать внимание, Катарина, облаченная во все черное, открыла портал ночью. Алек во вчерашней одежде держал инвалидную коляску, в которой сидел Магнус, похожий на чучело, такое же яркое и отталкивающе страшное. Все остальные были одеты в белое. Изабель держалась в стороне. Весь день она провела в какой-то нелепой суете и теперь, без дела, чувствовала себя совершенно бесполезной и от того сторонилась контактов.

Джейс шел под руку с Клэри и не мог перестать думать о состоянии своего парабатай. Он не особо-то жаловал Магнуса, и тот отвечал ему тем же, но они оба любили Алека, и этого было достаточно, чтобы терпеть друг друга. Джейс был по уши влюблен и, чувствуя всю гамму эмоций, которую испытывает его брат, представляя, каким был сам, если бы Клэри умирала, а он ничего не мог сделать, лишь только приближать смерть, и беспокоился о том, что будет с Алеком потом. Они были одним целым. И он знал, что маг значил для Алека очень многое. Да для этого не нужно особой связи, достаточно просто один раз увидеть, как они смотрят друг на друга.

Клэри на самом деле, кроме, конечно же Катарины, знала Магнуса больше остальных, если говорить о годах. Ее воспоминания давно восстановились, и этот калейдоскоп встреч формировал между ней и магом какую-то особую платоническую связь. И он никогда не разочаровывал и словно всегда видел ее насквозь, только не всегда это показывал. Но она порой ловила мимолетные взгляды и знала, что между ними есть прелестная тайна, недоступная другим. Девушка, как художник, иногда вылавливала из своего сознания четкие образы, которые менялись на протяжении многих лет. Она никогда не хотела, чтобы эти яркие образы заменил другой, уродливый и отталкивающий. Однако это случилось. И нити невидимой связи стали расплетаться.

Вся компания прошла сквозь портал.

Место, в котором они оказались, было уютным, тихим и, несмотря на красный забор, сверкающий ярким пятном в черноте ночи, умиротворенным. В нескольких шагах от них расположился маленький фонтанчик. Все молча смотрели на Катарину, ожидая ее указаний. Но она, казалось, не замечала устремленные на нее прожигающие взгляды и была где-то в другом месте.

— Он не говорил почему, но ему нравился этот монастырь, — после нескольких минут молчания она наконец-то нарушила тишину.

— Нравится, — возразил Алек и сильнее вцепился в инвалидную коляску так, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. — Он еще жив.

— Я знаю.

Они не боялись, что будут замечены, так как были невидимы для других. Катарина с помощью магии открыла дверь и осветила комнату, в ней оказалось то, что раньше использовалось, как купальня.

— Здесь? — удивленно спросил Алек.

— Да. Это центр скопления энергии.

Никто спорить не стал. Магнус однажды объяснял Алеку, что неважно, что находится на том или ином месте в тот или иной момент, главное, что было до этого и какой силой оно обладает. Раньше Алек знал только о тайной силе храмов и других мест религиозных таинств, но маг уверял, что дело не в молитвах и даже не в энергетике, которую они впитали, а в изначальном выборе и земле.

Катарина подошла к Магнусу и, наклонившись, стала сканировать его магией. Судя по тому, как изменилось ее лицо, все стало только хуже, но вслух она не произнесла ни слова.

Клэри прыгнула вниз, в саму черную купальню и по указанию Катарины стала рисовать пентаграмму. Алек все это время сидел на корточках и держал в своей ладони холодную и слабую ладонь Магнуса. Время прощания все приближалось, а он все еще не готов был отпустить любимого человека да и вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь будет к этому готов. Заторможенно он вспомнил про то самое фамильное массивное кольцо и аккуратно снял его, ощущая при этом невыносимую вину, и надел на средний палец правой руки, а затем прижал губы к выгравированной букве «L».

Когда Клэри закончила работу, Катарина с помощью магии разместила Магнуса в самый центр пентаграммы, его тело, поломанной куклой осело на пол. Мановение пальцев — и по краям пентаграммы расположились свечи. Алек в немом ужасе вцепился в руку своего парабатай.

Катарина начала читать заклинание на непонятном ему языке, и свечи вспыхнули ярким сине-красным огнем, восходящим прямо к потолку. Магнус оказался в своеобразной клетке, созданной стихией. Алек не мог оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища, и сердце его сжималось и распадалось на тысячи осколков, когда он видел едва поднимающуюся грудную клетку умирающего.

Катарина безжалостно продолжала, земля в купальне задрожала и опустилась под Магнусом на несколько метров. Огонь усилился, и ничего кроме него не было видно. Раздался треск. Когда пыль рассеялась, то пол купальни был ровным, таким же, каким он был, когда они туда зашли. Алек упал на землю, опираясь на локти и касаясь каменного пола лбом, и не по-человечески завыл. Только когда солнце взошло, он затих, и друзья наконец-то смогли поднять его и увести через портал.

Первые несколько недель после смерти Магнуса Алек не жил, а существовал. Он выполнял все автоматически и в основном лежал в своей комнате в Идрисе, потому что не мог найти в себе силы вернуться в их с Магнусом лофт в Нью-Йорке, и стеклянным взглядом смотрел в одну точку. Мариз взяла на себя все заботы о детях и к тому же незаметно, стараясь особо не беспокоить своим вмешательством, следила за тем, чтобы ее сын питался, что тот совершенно забывал делать.

Однажды, спустя где-то месяц после печальных событий, спустившись вниз по слегка скрипящей лестнице, Алек заметил в гостиной Макса, что-то увлеченно рисующего. И он вспомнил, как впервые увидел его и как говорил Магнусу, что боится подвести его.

«Что я творю?» — подумал Алек и замер в дверном проеме. Он вдруг задал себе вопрос о том, сколько времени не уделял внимание собственным детям и даже не думал о них. — «Как я мог?» Он всегда чувствовал большую ответственность перед другими людьми, и теперь, когда самый первый поток невыносимой боли, разрывающий душу, прошел, и он в совершенном одиночестве разобрал терзающие вопросы, то реальный мир снова стал важен. Чувство вины охватило его, и Алек быстро приблизился к Максу, стараясь, чтобы улыбка выглядела искренней, ведь дети способны чувствовать фальшь. Мальчик обнаружил его присутствие и как-то неуверенно потянул руки. Несомненно, он заметил, что какое-то время папа совершенно не обращал на него внимание. Алек подхватил его на руки и неожиданно расслабился. Может быть, жизнь и правда наладится. Забыться в отцовстве казалось не такой уж плохой идеей. Однако когда он повернул голову и увидел рисунок, на котором был нарисован радужный человечек, а внизу корявым детским почерком было написано «рарá», то шумно сглотнул. Без Магнуса все уже не будет так, как раньше. И нечего даже было начинать обманывать самого себя.

Из-за сильного чувства вины Алек стал усиленно заниматься детьми, да так, что это стало граничить с гиперопекой. Мариз, которая с робкой надеждой наблюдала за попытками сына вернуться к нормальной жизни, в особенности к воспитанию детей, однажды мимолетно предложила ему вернуться к тренировкам, а там, возможно, и к рейдам.

Для Алека, потерявшего вкус к жизни, физические нагрузки стали тем глотком свежего воздуха, в котором он так нуждался. Казалось, все налаживалось. Катарина, иногда приезжавшая навестить Алека и детей, заметив изменения, сочла нужным рассказать обо всем имуществе Магнуса, которое было достаточно большим, и помогла с формальными вопросами. Алек знал о некотором, но его никогда особо не интересовали материальные ценности. Он решил, что хочет вернуться в лофт, потому что сильно нуждался в запахе Магнуса, а также в его мнимом присутствии. И началась обычная рутина: дом-работа-дом. Днем Алек держался, улыбался и даже очень редко шутил, от него снова веяло надежностью, но голубые глаза больше не лучились искренним, наивным светом. Ночью он едва держался, чтобы не завыть от нестерпимой тоски, и утыкался в подушку, будто боялся, что кто-то может увидеть его лицо, искаженное болью. Ему не хватало Магнуса. Он очень скучал по нему, и от этого скорбящий мозг играл с воображением и создавал желанные иллюзии: крепкие руки, до синяков сжимающие бедра, страстные поцелуи, горячее дыхание, собственнические укусы и блаженное чувство наполненности. Яркие лучи, освещающие комнату, разбудили Алека, и чувство реальности тяжким грузом упало на его плечи, когда он встал перед зеркалом и увидел бледную белую кожу без единого намека на метки, которые должны были бы появиться после страстной ночи. Это все сладкие мечты. Магнуса больше нет. Алека всего затрясло от отвращения, когда он подумал о том, что какой-то другой мужчина будет касаться его.

Перед ним всегда лежали воинский долг и прочие: перед миром, семьей, людьми. Забота о людях всегда была в центре его внимания. Поэтому он стремился быть идеальным, чтобы те доверяли ему и могли на него положиться. Теперь приоритеты поменялись. Он больше не хотел быть идеалом. Он потерял самого дорогого человека, а все продолжают двигаться дальше и почему-то требуют это от него. Будто он что-то им должен. Алек не хотел, чтобы ему указывали. Ему была нужна тишина и покой.

 

Болезнь, погубившая Магнуса, через три месяца забрала и Тессу, затем еще нескольких магов. Как ни печально признавать, но чем больше становилось жертв, тем больше увеличивался материал для исследования, что намного облегчило поиск точек соприкосновения. А они заключались в том, что все маги так или иначе были связаны с нефилимами. Все маги, которые связали себя в битве руной союза с сумеречными охотниками, умерли. Многие стали строить догадки, почему так случилось и почему последствия выжидали годы. Но пока в Спиральном лабиринте пытались найти аргументированные ответы и способы предотвратить болезнь в дальнейшем, внутри Алека разгоралось беспощадное пламя вины. 

Когда со смерти Магнуса прошел год, Алек отправил детей к Лили, которая, несмотря на то, что все время фыркала, мол, главе клана не подобает подрабатывать нянькой, иногда все же сидела с детьми; и собрал семью в своем лофте.

— Я решил стать Безмолвным братом, — сказал Алек, когда все расположились на диване и креслах.

— Что?! — возмущенно воскликнули Джейс и Изабель.

— Алек, не надо торопиться, — Мариз, казалось, отреагировала спокойнее, чем остальные. — Ты еще так молод. Тебе еще и двадцати пяти нет. Тебе тяжело, я это понимаю. Мы это понимаем, но ты не один…

— Да, — перебил маму Алек, — поэтому я и собрал вас здесь. Я хочу быть уверен, что вы позаботитесь о Максе и Рафаэле.

Еще несколько часов в лофте протекали баталии, но Алек остался непреклонным.

Через несколько дней в темноте туннелей в кругу Безмолвных братьев Алек Лайтвуд отрекся от своего имени и прежней жизни и возродился братом Амосом, как олицетворение бремени, которым он был полон. Свобода от боли и умиротворение никогда еще не были так близки, как в этот миг.

Большая блестящая черная птица с едва заметной белой полоской на воротничке вокруг шеи парила в воздухе. Рафаэль оторвался от созерцания гор и продолжил свой путь вниз по туристической тропе. Он приезжал в Арекипу один раз в год с тех пор, как ему исполнилось восемнадцать. До этого он несколько раз был здесь с тетей Изабель и дядей Саймоном. Они заменили ему родителей, но не скрывали, что у него были и другие опекуны. Рафаэль и сам это помнил, хотя был со своими первыми приемными родителями недолго, в отличие от Макса, который был с ними на протяжении более двух лет, но в силу возраста совершенно не помнил их.

В последнее время Рафаэль путешествовал еще и по разным городам Перу и с каждым разом все больше влюблялся в эту страну. Ему нравились удивительная природа и доброжелательные люди. Здесь он впервые почувствовал себя самим собой, вольной птицей, свободной от ожиданий семьи и Конклава. А еще ему хотелось верить в то, что так он становится ближе к человеку, который пел ему колыбельные на испанском, учил английскому и рассказывал потрясающе веселые истории. Рафаэль помнил гладкую смуглую кожу, выразительные узкие глаза, которые были подчеркнуты черными стрелками, приятный бархатистый голос и тонкие пальцы, усеянные кольцами, а также искренний любящий взгляд. Когда юноше казалось, что все и всё против него и никто в этом мире не понимает его, то он вспоминал этот детский образ и верил, что этот человек бы непременно понял его.

Ближе к вечеру Рафаэль подошел к монастырю и поплел по узким дорожкам из белого камня. Открыв дверь здания, в котором был погребен Магнус Бейн, он увидел густую тень, которая через какое-то время сформировалась в силуэт, облаченный в длинную мантию, какую обычно носят Безмолвные братья.

Рафаэль замер.

— Вы были моим отцом? — спросил Рафаэль зачем-то, хотя был абсолютно уверен в том, кто стоит перед ним. Своего второго отца он ни разу не видел с тех пор, как тот принял клятву и ушел в монахи сумеречных охотников. В детстве, когда кто-то из взрослых рассказывал об этом, то ему было очень обидно. Разве можно было вот так вот просто бросить своих детей? Теперь он знал, что жизнь — сложная штука, а люди еще и не так могут поступить. Детская обида — сильное чувство, которое впоследствии просто превратилась в непонимание. Рафаэль долго мечтал спросить: «Почему?» Но сейчас, видя перед собой того, кого раньше называли Александром Лайтвудом, он не находил в себе силы задать интересующий его вопрос.

— Я помню его, поэтому приезжаю сюда иногда, — продолжает Рафаэль, чтобы скрыть неловкое молчание. Хотя Безмолвные братья не могли говорить, юноша не получил даже телепатического ответа. Он много лет мечтал увидеть человека, стоящего перед ним сейчас, а теперь не понимал, какие чувства испытывает. Волнение всегда способствовало его говорливости, поэтому, несмотря на то что он знал — Безмолвные братья обделены человеческими чувствами и, дав обет, навсегда прощаются с прошлой человеческой жизнью, разрывая все дружеские, семейные, родственные, любовные и другие связи, — все равно посчитал нужным сказать: — Макс никого не помнит и говорит, что это все глупости.

Рафаэль никогда точно не мог объяснить, почему хватается за детские воспоминания, почему не может отпустить двух людей: Магнуса и Алека, которых он называл рарá и папа и которые нашли его, пострадавшего от Темной войны, на улицах Буэнос-Айреса и ввели в семью Лайтвудов. Макс был другим и спокойно называл тетю Изабель мамой, а дядю Саймона — папой. Рафаэлю до сих пор что-то мешало, но это не значит, что он не любил их или не ценил их заботу.

Фигура не двигалась. Из-за капюшона не было видно лица.

— Мне говорили, что вы были семейным человеком и что родные люди значили для вас все, — шумно сглотнув и собравшись с духом, начал Рафаэль, понимая, что разговор совершенно не клеится. — Тогда почему вы все бросили?

Безмолвный брат не ответил и, казалось, что — либо вообще не знает о присутствии кого-то еще в помещении, либо специально его игнорирует. Внутри Рафаэля одни чувства сменяли другие, щеки и уши его покраснели. Молчание было невыносимо неловким. Юноша думал уже развернуться и уйти, как в его голове будто эхом раздались слова: «Только когда человек уходит, ты на самом деле можешь понять, сколько он для тебя значил и кем был».

Рафаэль никогда никого не любил неродственной любовью и поэтому совершенно не мог соотнести эти слова с тем образом, которым другие наделяли мифического Александра Лайтвуда. Он просто не мог понять, как потеря одного человека может перечеркнуть все, так что другие тоже, казалось бы, важные и любимые люди стали в один миг вдруг неважными. Он не хотел потерять Макса, но знал, что если это случится, то он продолжит жить дальше, как бы это ни было тяжело.

Полы мантии зашуршали, и Безвольный брат, бесшумно двигаясь, прошел мимо юноши, покидая купальню.

Рафаэль остался один.

Уже потом, сидя на холодном каменном полу, он думал о том, что все же Магнус Бейн был необычным человеком, раз его уход изменил жизнь многих людей.

Этот маг оставил после себя череду бесконечных тайн, невысказанных слов и секретов, несколько важных изобретений и воспоминания в сердцах совершенно разных, непохожих друг на друга людей.

Однако жизнь — это бесконечная параллель: в одно и тоже время в разных местах вселенной кто-то умирает, а кто-то появляется на свет. Ни на миг эта мощная машина не останавливается. Жизнь продолжается, что бы ни случилось. Так и Рафаэль однажды отпустит все и пойдет дальше, как это сделали другие, а пока еще в Перу остается так много удивительных мест, в которых он еще не был.


End file.
